HighSchool DxD
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: Join Issei Hyoduo as he works towards his dream of being Harem King! Kuoh Academy used to be an all girls school and then some guys joined it. Surronded by a bunch of beautiful girls, will Issei achieve his dream? Disclaimer: DONT READ UNLESS YOU'RE AT LEAST 17! THIS STORY CONTAINS THINGS THAT CHILDREN SHOULDN'T READ!


Chapter 1: I get a Girlfriend

 **Author's Note: I do not own Highschool DxD. That honor is Ichei Ishibumi's only! I know there is grammar mistakes. My laptop only has Wordpad which doesn't have Spellcheck. If any of you know how to get a Spellcheck, or something that can tell me where the grammar errors are, on Wordpad, please tell me in a review or a PM. I hate making grammar mistakes! I know it is a rip off on the first episode, but I need to introduce everyone so I can base the story off my own ideas eventually. Also. The reason that you can read the other people's thoughts. That isn't Issei reading their mind. It's just a little touch I added. Once I introduce everyone, than I will start using my creativness. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about The Search for Fairy Tail. I need to refresh my memory on where I was so give me time to do that. I promise Chapter 15 will come soon. I had it started on my other laptop, but it decided to die on me. So I have to restart Chapter 15. Don't worry, I will post Chapter 15 ASAP! I promise!**

I think as I bleed out from the wound that Yumi had given me and as I look at my hands, 'Red, just like the color of her hair. Darker than any red hair I have seen. Just like the color running down my hand right now. Such long, beautiful crimson hair just... like... this.' Rias says as she is summoned and as I black out from blood loss and die, "Not today. I will not let you die!"

 **A week before this incident:**

I say as I laid with my 2 best friends on the grass at Kuoh Academy, "I got to say this. Boobs are the best thing ever!" The bald man next to me who was about 6 feet tall, bald obviously, with black colored eyes whose name is Matsuda said, "Man. I can agree with you on this." On the other side of me was my friend Motohama. Motohama wears glasses that allow him to use his Scouting Sight. Scouting Sight allows the user to accurately calculate things just by looking at them. Motohama's Scouting Sight allows him to calculate a girl's measurements and their cup size just by looking at the girl. Mothoma said, "I also agree man." I asked, "Can you guys remind me as to why in the hell we enrolled in this school to begin with?" Motohama answered, "Because. Up until a few months ago, this school used to be an all girl's school." Matsuda said, "We thought that girls would be lining up to jump on our jocks and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing!" I sighed and heard clamor up on the sidewalk above them. I turned and saw a blonde guy walking down the sidewalk with the male school unifrom on and all nearby girls had surronded him. One of them said, "Oh Kiba! Do you want to come karoking with us tonight?" Kiba, the guy who was surronded by all the girls, said, "No thanks girls. I have some business to do with my club after school, which is the Occult Research Club. I am afraid it is going to take up most of the night as well. Maybe next time girls." All the girls sighed in sadness and one of them said, "Okay. Next time. Got it." The group of girls left. Matsuda said, "How come he gets all the girls to easily fall for him?!" Motohama said, "Kiba Yuuto. All the girls want to fuck with him, where as all the guys want to fuck him up!" I said in despair, "HOW COME HE GETS ALL THE GIRLS? JUST BECAUSE HE'S HOT, COOL, AND AWESOME HE GETS THEM ALL?!" Mothoma said, "We have to face the truth that Kiba is just so much cooler than us." Matsuda looked at his watch and said, "Oh shit. I got to go!" Matsuda stood up and started to walk away. Mothoma shot up and asked, "Where are you going?" Matsuda turned towards Motohoma and me and smiled weirdly as he tilted his head to the left and gave them a thumbs up as he blushed.

 **2 hours later**

Mothoma and Matsuda had brought me to a place where they could look into the girl's locker room with small hole that was big enough for two people to look through the same time. Matsuda said, "Here we go. I like to call this, The Tit Hole!" Motohama chuckled lightly and said, "So. This is what you were telling me about before! Let me see some tit!" Matsuda and Motohama rushed towards the Tit Hole. Ivsaid to them, "Come on. Let me see!" Matsada and Motohama were both looking through the Tit Hole. Motohama fell down and made a large noise. The girls inside the locker room heard it. Matsuda said, "Shit. Bail!" Mothoma and Matsuda got to their feet and ran me over. As I looked up, I saw several girls around him. I gulped. One of the girls said, "Of course it was Issei." They all had bamboo swords. I gulped again and said, "N-No. Please!" The girls raised the bamboo swords and yelled, "ISSEI YOU BIG PERV!" And they hit me with the swords.

 **After the beating**

I finally found my so called friends that had left me. They were by the Occult Research Club. "You assholes! You two left me behind! The girls beat me with bamboo swords!" said I. Matsuda asked, "Did you at least get to see some nip?" I said loudly, "No, I didn't get to see any nip because I was too busy getting beat up for looking through a Tit Hole I didn't even look through because of you assholes!" Suddenly my attention was drawn away and towards the window up on the second floor of the place by movement I saw out of the corner of my eye. I saw red hair and a beautiful face. Matusuda followed my gaze and murmered to them, "Huge tits 12 o'clock." Motohama looked towards the window and said, "Rias Gremory. Head of the Occult Research Club. 26, 34, 26." Matsuda smiled and said, "Saving that image for later." Rias looked at me quickly and turned away with a slight smile as she walked out of view.

 **Meanwhile, in the Occult Research Club**

"Do you know who that boy was Akeno?" Rias asked the big breasted, black haired girl by the Chess Board. "Which one Rias?" Akeno asked in return. Rias answered, "The one in the middle." Akeno placed her hand by her head to think. She took a breath and said, "I believe his name is Issei Hyoduo. Homeroom 303, a Second-year, an average student based on his grades, he sits on the left the side of his classroom. Why do you ask?" Rias said, "Oh no reason. I was just curious if you knew him." Rias took a breath, moved her queen, and said, "Checkmate." Akeno bent over the table and her chest bounced a little. Rias contiuned, "Your trap was easy to read through." Akeno pouted a little and said, "I tried to make it hard for you." Rias walked to the bed in the Club. She undressed herself. "I know Akeno. I thank you for that. You are dismissed." Akeno nodded and left the club. Rias took her bra off and her boobs jiggled as she did so. She put all of her clothes on the dresser next to the bed. She walked to the shower naked and got in as she started the water. She waited for the shower to get hot. Once it became hot, she got her hair wet and trailed her finger down her body. "C-Can it be? N-No. There is no way that happened."

 **After school at about 8:00 P.M.**

I was at the bridge thinking. I thought, 'God. Being a teenager sucks! So much extra shit that needs to be done!' A high voice interupted my thoughts. "Um... Excuse me!" I turned my head to the voice and saw a black haired girl. I thought, 'What school is she from? I have never seen that uniform before.' She said, "Um. Sorry for disturbing you, but are you Issei Hyoduo from Kuoh Academy?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Y-Yeah. Why are you asking?" The girl smiled and said, "Just curious." She blushed and said, "W-Well. Are you seeing anyone?" I blushed lightly and said, "N-No." The girl smiled and said, "That's good. By the way. My name is Yumi and my last name is Rayneire." I smiled and said, "Yumi Rayneire eh? Alright. That's a nice name." Yumi blushed and said, "T-Thanks." She thought, 'Well damn. He's nice. That is going to complicate things. Oh well.' She shook her head. "Um. I have a question." Yumi said. I smiled weakly and said, "A-Ask away." Yumi smiled and asked, "Do you like anyone?" I nodded no. Yumi smiled more and said, "That's also good. Um. I really like you. I have been watching you for awhile." I blushed and thought sarcastically, 'That's not creepy at all!' Yumi contiuned, "You seem so... gentle, kind, innocent. And very handsome!" She blushed and contiuned, "S-See... What I am trying to say is." She blushed heavily, looked down, and looked up fiercely and said, "I would like for you to be my boyfriend!" I blushed and thought, 'No fucking way. No fucking way. This can't be happening to me!'

 **The next day at school**

Motohama looked towards me with his jaw dropped. I smirked and walked towards Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda said, "No fucking way! There is no fucking way!" I smirked as Yumi walked next to me. I said, "Here are my best friends, Motohama and Matsuda." I leaned forwards and said quietly to Matsuda and Motohama, "And here's the best part dudes. She. Asked. Me." I leaned back and stood upright and smacked Matsuda's shoulder as I said, "Quit watching porn and quit whacking it and you will get one too!" Matsuda yelled, "What did you do? Did you give up porn?!" I smiled and walked away with Yumi by my side. Before she left, Yumi bowed to them and said, "A pleasure to meet you two."

 **Yesterday at the Bridge**

I said to Yumi with a blush, "Alright. I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Yumi smiled and blushed. She thought to herself, 'Wow. Definitely a virgin. This is going to be easier than I thought. But he's so nice! That is definitely going to make this harder! Oh well. I need top do this. We can't have him' She shook her head and smiled sweetly. "That is excellent news!" I blushed and said, "I-It is?" Yumi nodded. I blushed even more. Yumi blushed lightly and asked, "Um... A-Are you free this weekend?" I blushed and said, "Yeah." Yumi asked, "Do you want to go on a date next Saturday?" I blushed a deep red. "S-Sure. That sounds great!" Yumi smiled and said, "Good." She turned to walk away and said, "I really am glad your my boyfriend!" She smiled and ran away in the opposite direction. I blushed, smiled, and ran to the stairs. I said, "A date! Yes a date! I am so going to see lady parts! I am the man!" I jumped down most of the stairs and rolled when I landed to lessen impact. As I rolled, I saw a tall, black-haired girl with large breasts and a short, white-haired girl with small breasts walk from the left side of the bridge onto the bridge. I recognized the white-haired girl immediately as she was our school's mascot. 'Koneko Toujou. What is she doing here? Isn't she a part of the Occult Research Club? I thought they had something to do tonight. Or did Kiba intentionally shrug off the girls that surronded him this morning?' I rolled to my feet from the jump and slowed myself down. I turned around and saw Koneko bite into some sort of ice cream bar that dripped down her hand slowly. I blushed and turned away and walked home while occasionally turning my head to look over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed.

 **Back to Today at School**

I showed Yumi all the sights around school that were worth showing.

 **At the Occult Research Club**

Rias said, "I am glad I asked you two to watch him." Akeno smiled and said, "No problem Rias." Koneko nodded. Akeno asked, "What's next?" Rias smiled and said, "It's all up to him and his actions. We just have to wait and see." Koneko and Akeno nodded. Koneko opened her mouth to say something but clearly thought better of it and closed her mouth. Thankfully Akeno seemed to know what she was going ask. Akeno opened her mouth to say it but thought better of it and shut her mouth.

 **That Saturday**

I waited at the spot where Yumi told me to meet her. I said to myself, "She should've gotten here by now shouldn't she?" Someone said, "Here, take a flyer." I looked over to my left and saw a girl with a red, black, and white short dress on. She had brown hair, which was somewhat curly hair. She had a gold-colored bow on her dress which was at the top center of the dress. I blushed lightly. She also had 2 yellowish-gold bracelets on each wrist. I smiled weakly and took a flyer. The girl raised her right arm a little and giggled. She turned and a slight breeze made her dress flutter a little. I blushed a deep red and turned my head. 'Shit! I was too slow! I saw them! Please no nosebleed! They were Pink and Black!' I took a breath to calm myself. The girl acted as if nothing had happened and walked away. I thought, 'She must not have noticed.' I looked at the flyer. I read _Your wish will come true._ I laughed lightly. I thought, 'Like that's going to happen. I heard someone's voice, "Issei! I am so sorry that I am late!" I heard Yumi's voice. I looked to my right and shoved the flyer in my left pant's pocket. I smiled and said, "It's fine. I am just glad you came. By the way. You look amazing." Yumi blushed a deep red and said, "T-Thanks Issei." I smiled and said, "No problem." We took off towards the shopping district.

 **After the date**

I walked Yumi to the park at sunset. Yumi ran to the fountain. She turned around and walked to me slowly. She said, "I want to ask you a question." She got closer. I blushed and thought, 'Maybe she wants me to kiss her. Yeah. That's it.' I said, "Sure. You can ask me anything." Yumi smiled and whispered into my ear, "Will you die for me?" I gulped and walked backwards a little. I took a breath and smiled weakly and said, "Excuse me. I don't think I heard you right." Yumi got closer and whispered in a slightly demonic voice, "I want you to die for me." I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back. Yumi cackled manically and bascially flew backwards. I saw her fly into the air and her clothes vanished. I saw her boobs. I thought, 'Oh shit! I see her body and boobs! My little boy eyes have finally grown up!' Clothes appeared and wrapped around Yumi's body. A pair of black wings appeared on her back. She stuck her hand out to the right and summoned some sort of light thingy. She said, "And they said that you would be a problem." I gulped and said, "Who said that?!" She laughed and said, "My superiors." I sighed. Yumi contiuned speaking, "Anyways. I could tell you were a virgin as soon as I saw you! All virgin guys think they will get their pole greased! All I had to do was play the Damsel that could actually love you and you would come running to be the so called Hero or something." I gulped and a tear almost fell my eye. I said, "H-How could you?! I-I actually loved you!" Yumi looked taken aback and thought, 'T-There i-is no way. No way that he actually loved me! I-Is there?! I have to think of something fast' She shook her head and said, "T-That was the point! Anyways." She flicked her hair back. "Yumi. It means Evening. I chose that name because that was the time I was going to kill you. Perfect, don't you think." I took a breath and said, "No. I will not die for you! Not without going down with a fight!" I took a deep breath. Yumi looked at me. "Holy shit. You actually have the balls to fight. I would've never guessed." I looked to the light thingy in her right hand. I asked, "What's that?" She answered, "Oh this? It's a Spear made of Pure Light." I took another breath to calm myself. I said, "Alright. Let's go." Yumi laughed manically and said, "Oh this is going to be fun!" She lunged towards my stomach. I caught the head of the spear with my hands and fought to push it back. I thought, 'God damn this burns! But I won't die without a fight!' I pushed the spear back far enough and managed to push Yumi back. She lunged again. I caught the spear with one hand and somehow managed to throw the Spear and Yumi behind me. I turned swiftly. Yumi cackled manically, "Well shit. If you keep this up you might actually get some!" I said, "I don't want any from you!" Yumi looked taken aback. She shook her head and throw the spear at me. I barely managed to catch it in time. I flipped the spear and threw it back at her at a faster speed than I thought I could throw. Yumi looked suprised, but she leaped backwards a ways. She landed and caught the spear. I sighed. She lunged forwards aiming for the stomach again. I barely managed to catch the spear head with my hands. "Come on Issei. This is making me wet. Come on! Fight!" Yumi cackled maniacally. I took a breath and pushed the spear head back enough and aimed a kick at Yumi's legs. I landed a powerful kick on Yumi's legs. It was powerful enough to cause her to fall to one knee. I noticed that her left hand reached out and a spear of Light appeared. I thought, 'Shit.' I jumped backwards before she could stab me with the other spear. Yumi said, "Mmm. God damn Issei. This is making me soaked." I blushed lightly and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "You are so unfair! Stop playing unfair!" Yumi giggled and lunged forwards with both Light spears. I dodged left and kicked her right leg. She quickly turned around... and stabbed me in the stomach with one of the spears. I coughed blood. I grabbed ahold of the spear stabbing me and tried to fight back. "Oh come on Issei! I am literrally wetter than rain right now. I was about to give you some!" I couldn't fight back any longer and the spear stabbed further into my stomach. I coughed more blood. Yumi smiled and licked my cheek. "You were a bit of a challenge. You got me so wet! Unfair. Now I have to make it go away when I get back to my superiors. I will do it alone. If you catch what I mean. Goodnight Issei Hyoduo." Yumi winked at me and made the light spears vanish and she flew away. Blood pooled from my wound. I thought, 'Damn! I am amazed I lasted that long. If I am going to die, so be it. I just wish I could die moterboating a huge pair of tits!' I think as I bleed out from the wound that Yumi had given me and as I look at my hands, 'Red, just like the color of her hair. Darker than any red hair I have seen. Just like the color running down my hand right now. Such long, beautiful crimson hair just... like... this.' Rias says as she is summoned and as I black out from blood loss and die, "Not today. I will not let you die!"


End file.
